


In The Rain

by starrysuhh



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysuhh/pseuds/starrysuhh
Summary: You've been through heartbreak after heartbreak and the one person that was always there was your best friend Hendery. What'll happen when one night he breaks down too?





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one-shot for a friend of mine I decided to fix it up and post. Here's to everyone's dream boy Hendery!! Hope you all enjoy!! AND Strongly!!! recommend listening to "She's In the Rain" by The Rose while reading for the full effect!! 
> 
> (Also! I've changed my twitter to @yeolsuh so if you'd ever like to find me there please do!)

The rain streaming down the window matched the tears on your cheeks. You were huddled in a blanket, warm cup of tea in your hand, “She’s In The Rain” by The Rose playing on a loop in the background, and had been sitting on the floor staring out at the city drenched in water from tonights’ storm for hours at this point. You swear as the minutes dragged on your heart only grew heavier. Why did this keep happening? Why did every person you date end up breaking your trust more than the last? Was it not meant for you to be happy? All you wanted was to love someone and be loved in return. To have someone choose you, wholeheartedly and undoubtedly. 

You’re pulled out of your self-deprecating thoughts when you realize there’s a low knock on your door. You’re not sure how but you manage to get up and make your way to the front door. You swing it open and there he is, Hendery. He’s been your best friend for as long as you can remember. Your number one person, the other half of you, you two were inseparable since the day you met and it had stayed that way through all these years. 

The second he shut the front door behind him you collapsed into his chest. Like second nature, his arms reached up to cradle you and he swiftly moved you so you both were sitting in front of the window now. With you safely in his lap, you both sat overlooking the city, while his fingers aimlessly traced patterns along your back. This wasn’t the first time you two had sat here, and frankly even if you tried neither of you would even be able to count how many times you’d sat here doing the exact same thing. 

That’s what was so special about Hendery. Not only was he extremely talented, funny, and handsome, he was the most loyal person you knew. No matter how many nights you called him at 1, 2, even 3 AM he came every single time. Making sure he stayed with you until your sobs had subsided and he could tuck you into bed. Even then, the times when it was really bad he slept on a chair at the foot of your bed so you wouldn’t be left alone. He was without a shadow of a doubt the best person you knew. 

It was kind of funny when you thought about it. You knew any person would be lucky to date him and yet through all these years not once had he shown interest in anyone. You always teased him about it and every time he’d say he didn’t mind waiting for the right person even if it meant he was still alone for the time being, and that was sort of it. At the end of the day, it was you and Hendery. Always. And you both knew very well nothing could ever come in between that. 

So just like every other time you both sat there, the only noise being from the rain or the song that made for background noise. You shifted so you could meet your eyes with his. “Am I really that unlovable? Does everyone have it out to hurt me? I’m so tired of it Hen” you said as you started to choke on your sobs again. If it was any other time he would’ve immediately started giving you words of reassurance, of encouragement even, but he was dead silent. 

“Hen?” you ask and when you look closer you see a tear slowly rolling down his face. Hendery didn’t cry, not often anyway. So, of course, you immediately sit up to see what’s wrong. “Hey hey hey, what’s wrong? What happened??” you say reaching up to wipe the tears that had now started falling at a rapid pace. He stays quiet for a second searching for something you quite didn’t know in your eyes. Instead of saying anything he gets up and walks closer to the windowsill. You follow him, urging him to tell you what was wrong.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this y/n” he finally says. You’re as confused as ever, do what?! What could he possibly be talking about? “Hendery what are you saying? Do what?!” you ask still completely oblivious to the situation at hand. “The fact that you still don’t even know is enough to reassure me that I’m completely delusional,” he says coldly. You still have no clue what’s going on, things were never like this, they never had been. Hendery was familiar, he was safe, he was the person you knew best but this felt so unknown, so tense. 

He takes a deep breath, “I love you” he says simply. “Yeah Hen, I know that already I love you too?” you say. This was making less sense as time went on not the opposite and you were starting to get frustrated. “No no you don’t get it, you don’t- I love you. I’ve loved you since the first day we met when you flew off the swings and knocked me over at the park. I’ve loved you every time we snuck out to go see the city lights come to life, I’ve loved you for every sunrise, every laugh, every late night, early morning, and every second in between. I’ve loved you every time some dumbass broke your heart and I sat here putting it back together. I’ve loved you every single day and I don’t know how much longer I can do it before I suffocate.” he’s followed by silence this all being too much to process at once. 

You both stare at each other for what feels like an eternity when in reality it’s only a few seconds and when you don’t say anything back he starts to make his way for the door. Before he can walk past you, you catch his hand in yours. Now it’s you staring at him searching for something in his eyes that you didn’t quite know. Sure, you’d thought about Hendery as a boyfriend, but you never thought he even saw you that way. He was perfect in every sense of the word. Why would someone like him ever want to settle for someone like you? So you tell him that, you spill out everything you’d always been too afraid to say until there’s nothing left to pour out. 

Hendery reaches up his hand to cup your face, and you both stand there staring into the galaxies swirling in your eyes. You swear the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. With the raging thunderstorm outside, the music, the hand on your face and the breath lingering over your lips you think you might explode from everything that’s happening at once. Just like that, you’re not sure if lightning actually struck or if it’s only coursing through your body. He closes the gap and you mold into each other just like you did in every other aspect of your life and it’s more than anything you two could’ve ever imagined. 

He scoops you up in his arms and helps you make your way back to your spot in front of the window. His hand’s back, tracing outlines on your body while he sweetly sings to you, “she’s in the rain when I look at how beautiful you are time stops it’s hard to even open my eyes now no whoa, she’s in the rain.” You stare back at him and can’t believe how lucky you are and join him to mold your voices together, “we’re in the rain in this falling rain I fill the scattered you so I could see how beautiful you are no whoa we’re in the rain” and so you sit there, way into the late hours of the night and you both know there are still conversations to be had, things to figure out, but that things would be okay. After all, Hendery was and always would be home.


End file.
